


'Insta'vestigating

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explanations, Explicit Sexual Content, False Accusations, Fisting, Flirting, M/M, Making Up, Rimming, Swearing, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Chris gets message from a Jealous Isak after Sana took Eva's phone, followed Chris and liked a stream of his pictures. He and Chris shares Instagram Emails and Passwords. Needless to say Chris got in deeper shit after flirting with Eva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another one! I just love this pairing because there is hardly any fics featuring them as the main pairing but I wanted to change that so here is it.

Lounging against his pillows after riding the bus home with Eva and Jonas, he just felt like relaxing and doing absolutely nothing after he had taken a long shower. He already finished his homework and received the usual messages from his Dad. He had already told Jonas that he wasn't planning on going anywhere that day so here he was, bored out of his freaking mind and with nothing to do. 

He briefly thought of messaging Chris but that was just another can of worms that he didn't feel like opening since he was already feeling too lazy to go anywhere.

Sighing softly, he opened up his computer and logged into Facebook and answer the messages he got from his Biology partner then one from Jonas who had messaged him a couple minutes before.

Just as he shut the tab for Facebook and went onto Youtube, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out and checked the Caller Id to see that it was his boyfriend.

Quickly answering the call he put the phone to his ear to hear Chris' smooth baritone.

" **Hey Babe, What're you doing right now?'**

"Nothing."

**"Yeah? Want me to come over?"**

"Nope."

**"What the fuck is your problem?"**

Isak sighed then rolled his eyes at Chris' aggressive tone.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just feel so lazy today and I really don't think that I'm up for sex."

He could hear Chris scoffing in his ear and he swallowed inaudibly.

**"You really think that that's all I'm interested in, Isak?"**

"Yes." was his swift reply causing Chris to chuckle.

**"Okay, you have a point but still, have some faith in me."**

Chuckling softly, he made himself more comfortable on the bed then pulled his computer closer to his stomach then opened another tab and typed in Instagram.

"Oh...well, I apologize. I didn't know speaking the truth is that much of an insult to you."

**"Funny aren't you? That's what I like about you, baby."**

Isak only scoffed then giggled when he heard Chris groaning from the other end.

"And that I'm a Dick tease, right?"

**"That too. I'm horny as fuck right now but that's not the point."**

"And what exactly is this point that you have to make, Chris?"

**"The point is...that I wanna come over to see you."**

"Chris."

**"Yeah, yeah. I know your family is going through some stuff but come on, Isak. We barely talk at school, what the fuck do you expect me to do."**

"Are you really bringing that up again?" He murmured, disbelief evident in his tone.

**"Why wouldn't I? What's so wrong about us talking at school?"**

Isak only snorted at then and replied before Chris could get offended.

"Because I know that we wouldn't just be talking. I really don't feel like getting suspended for messing around with you."

Chris gave a deep mocking laugh which sent shivers down Isak's back.

**"Oh yeah? I actually think it's because of Sir Bushy Brows. Don't want your crush to see you with someone else right?"**

 "Leave Jonas out of this, Chris. It's not about him and you know it."

**"Oh... Is it about me supposedly hooking up with other girls, Isak?"**

Isak rolled his eyes then clicked the login section of Instagram; he was about to log In to his account but changed his mind when he heard what Chris said and instead logged into his.

"Stop acting as if you don-"

 **"Do you have any proof of that?"** He quickly cut in, voice tinged with a bit of anger.

Isak swallowed then sighed softly into the phone. "No I don't but rumors are there for a reason Chris and I've heard them all."

 **"Rumors? Oh, my bad. I didn't realize that you believe rumors than you believe me, your own boyfriend?"** He said mockingly causing Isak to close his eyes briefly before focusing on the laptop in front of him.

"Look, let's not fight okay. I'm sorry."

**"That's just who you are, Isak. A problem starter yet you pretty much run at direct confrontation."**

His jaw clenched at the numerous notification showing a bunch of girls following Chris then clicked the message Icon and frowned as he saw the numerous messages left unanswered from girls and he scrolled down then his frown deepened as he saw Eva's name highlighted in grey which shows they've been talking.

 **"Hello? Anyone there?"** Chris' voice broke him out of his concentration and he cleared his throat and focused on him once more while opening the message.

"Oh... um, sorry about that. I... ah... I'm not running, I just don't want to fight with you right now, Chris. What the fuck?" He murmured while reading the messages.

 **"What? What is it? Did something happen?"** Chris' worried voice almost bellowed in his ear.

Isak ignored him and instead focused on the message between his boyfriend and friend.

**CHRISSCHISTAD**

Chris: Thanks for likes. Never had a stalker before

Eva: Haha! Terrible stalker, be careful, I'm standing outside your house.

Chris: Haha! Freaky.Now, I'm actually a little scared. And turned on.

 **"-ak! Isak! You there, baby?"** Chris' voice broke his focus on the screen and he 

"Fuck off, Chris," He said, not noticing that his voice had cracked. He then ended the call and throwing it at the edge of the bed.

Immediately, his phone began buzzing and he just ignored it and logged out of Chris' Instagram before shutting down his computer and lying down on his bed, pillow over his head.

"So that was who Eva was talking to on the bus, that lying..." He murmured before cutting off at the end.

To be honest, he wasn't even surprised that Chris was hitting on Eva and Isak could bet that she would've replied if Jonas hadn't distracted her. He was just lucky to see the conversation before Chris deleted it. It may not look like much but he knew later on that it would've developed into more and that was why he threw his pillow off his head and crawled down to the edge of the bed to pick his phone up.

He immediately opened it and rejected Chris' call once more then went into messages and sent Chris one message before he threw his phone back down and crawled back at the top of the bed to go asleep.

**~Chris~**

**Isak: We're done. Don't contact me again.**

 He bit his lips to keep in the sobs threatening to overtake him. It's not like he didn't know that something would happen sooner or later. Chris couldn't keep it in his pants to save his life but always managed to hide him hooking up with others. It was just a matter of time before Eva hooked up with him too and Isak would be damned if he stayed with Chris after that one. He was just sick and tired of being hurt by him.

Within moments, he fell asleep while ignoring Chris' calls and messages.

Half an hour later Isak was startled awake from the vicious knocking on his door and he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Didn't even get much sleep," He murmured before quickly getting off his bed when the knocking continued.

"I'm coming!" He called out. A couple seconds passed before the knocking stopped and he sighed and dragged his feet towards the front door, yawning along the way.

Coming to stand in front of the door, he opened it to see the last person he wanted to see. 

Chris was standing there wearing a plain white shirt and black jeans.

"Isak," He murmured softly.

Said person only sighed then shut the door as fast as he could only for Chris to stop it from closing by pushing his foot through the gap.

"Stop acting like a child and let's talk about this breaking up shit."

"I thought I told you not to contact me," He murmured, pushing against the door as much as he could.

Chris sighed then pushed with all his strength causing Isak to stumble before he caught his bearings and sped towards his bedroom, Chris following him after slamming the door shut.

Within moments he ran into his room and before he could close the door, Chris jumped through and tackled him to the floor, quickly putting his hand behind Isak's head so that it didn't collide with the floor.

"Ughh... Get off me, Chris," He muttered, pushing against Chris' chest.

Chris only moved his hand down to the back of his neck then turned his chin so that they were both looking in each other's eyes.

"What's going on? Why did you send me that message?" He asked softly, caressing Isak's cheek.

"Leave me alone, Chris. I have nothing to say to you."

Isak tried to turn his head only for Chris' hand to tighten at the back of his neck.

"Not before you explain to me why you sent that message and hung up on me."

Isak breathed in deeply and avoided looking at Chris' eyes.

"B-Because... Just like always, I'm never enough for you. So, this is me letting you go so you can be with anyone you want."

Chris frowned at him then bit his lip in thought. "What are you talking about?"

"Eva."

Just that one word caused Chris to stiffen and Isak huffed when he felt it.

"Get off me, Chris. I don't even want to hear anything from you. Just get out of my house." He swallowed deeply then pushed and unresisting Chris off of him and onto the floor where he landed wordlessly.

"Isak."

"No." He replied, standing up to look down into Chris' eyes. "You don't get to lie to me anymore about how much I supposedly mean to you. I'm sick and tired of being worried about if you were cheating on me or not, Chris. I-It's just too much," He sobbed, voice cracking on the last sentence.

Chris slowly stood up and approached Isak only to pause when the boy took a step back from him.

"Baby..." He started only for Isak to glare at him, tears in his eyes.

"N-No... You don't get to call me that anymore, Chris."

"Just let me explain, Isak. You're not being fair, are you?" He said, walking over to Isak's bed and sitting down before patting the empty space next to me. "Stop running from confrontation and just listen to me for once."

Isak looked at him silently before walking towards his bed and sitting as far away from Chris as he possibly could which was at the top of his bed while Chris was at the bottom.

Chris snorted with a small smile before turning around and putting his feet on Isak's bed and placing his legs in an open Lotus position.

"So..." He started awkwardly after Isak just silently stared at him.

Isak didn't even react and instead waited for him to continue.

Clearly his throat, he rubbed at the back of his neck before he began to speak.

"You're right, I... hooked up with a couple girls an-" He broke off when Isak turned his face away.

"Continue," He whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Chris nervously licked his lips before he continued. "I...uh... I did hook up with a couple girls and yeah... But that was before we got together, I swear! I do receive a lot of messages of Instagram from random chicks at school but I always deleted them because they don't mean anything to me. The only reason I message that girl, Eva was because I met her at the Drama club's party when she mistook me for someone else. Yeah, I thought she was cute and I did flirt with her on Instagram, I can't excuse that."

Isak just sat there silently, taking in his words and clasping his hands together.

"I felt like a total douche after when I thought about what you would think if I hooked up with her and..."

"Did you know that she was my friend?" Isak spoke up softly.

Chris frowned and shook his head even though Isak still hadn't looked at him.

"No, I didn't."

"I'm tired, Chris. I... It hurts a lot to not be able to trust you because of your track record with others and to make matters worse, you're in one of the most popular clubs at school and you even have a sweater meant to tally whoever you guys sleep with. It's hurts to see girls walk around with your name highlighted and not know whether they're past or recent."

"The past," He spoke up, defending himself. "All of them are in the past, Isak. Yeah, we haven't been together that long but I can already feel myself falling for you no matter how much you might not believe that. I always promised myself that I would stay committed once i'm in a relationship."

Isak snorted and angrily turned to look at him. "And how long does that last? If you're already tired of me then leave because I don't wanna hear any of your bullshit excuses."

Chris sighed and ruffled his hair before unclasping his legs and moving closer to Isak who noticeably tensed and try as he might, he couldn't keep the hurt from showing on his face.

"At least give me a chance, Isak. Stop ignoring what i'm saying just so we could fight. I really don't wanna fight or lose you. You can't just judge me based on one message, that's not fair. I admit, it was inappropriate of me to say that I'm turned on but I'm always like that, even before you came to Nissen. I can't just hide part of my personality from you, Isak. That's not fair to both of us and you know it. Don't judge me for something that hasn't happened. It's not like I hooked up with Eva right? Nothing happened."

Isak bit his lip and swallowed inaudibly then looked at Chris who was staring at him in desperation.

"I haven't done anything, Isak. Stop treating me like I'm the worst, it's not fair," He murmured softly, staring into Isak's eyes.

Breathing in deeply, he nodded then turned his body to face Chris'. "Just stop, okay? I don't want to see or hear you flirting with anyone else but me. I would never disrespect you like that so don't do it to me."

Chris nodded enthusiastically and smiled at Isak who returned it with a small smile.

"Of course. I promise that I won't."

Isak's lips twitched and he continued to stare at Chris before he slowly moved forward, staring into Chris' eyes then moved the rest of the way and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

Chris eagerly returned it and began mapping the inside of his mouth and sucking desperately on his tongue before pulling back.

"I'm sorry for acting so immature," He murmured, swiping his bottom lip with his tongue.

Chris smiled at him then buried a hand in Isak's hair. "Apology accepted," He whispered before pulling Isak forward and slotting their lips together one more.

Isak moaned into his mouth as Chris french kissed him; he gasped when Chris pulled him all the way on the bed before turning him around to lay his head down on the pillows, hovering over him while their lips still stayed connected.

"I wanna show you how much you mean to me, Isak," Chris said after pulling back from him, leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

Isak gave him a quick, shy smile before nodded slowly. "Okay."

Chris smiled the bent over Isak to open his bedside drawer to pull out the bottle of lube that they always stashed there for when he came over; he closed the drawer and moved back and placed the bottle next to Isak's head.

"No condom right?"

Isak nodded with a roll of his eyes and a quick grin. "I don't really need to answer that."

Chris chuckled at him then shrugged. "True."

He then began carefully undressing Isak and threw them over the side of the bed then turned back to Isak who was nude and blushing deliciously under him. Looking at his boyfriend, he couldn't help the smirk which came on his face when Isak glared at him bashfully.

"Stop looking," Isak whined, jokingly pushing at his chest.

Chris gave him a teasing grin before pulling off his shirt then his pants and throwing them over the side of the bed where they joined Isak's.

 "What about your boxers?" He asked curiously, looked down at Chris' plain red underwear.

He only shrugged then gave him an impish grin. "I want you to take them off."

Isak rolled his eyes with a smile then reached down and opening the button at the front to pull Chris' cock out of its confines, Smirking when he heard Chris' breath hitch.

"Careful," He warned. "I might fuck you just like this."

Isak only poked his tongue at the corner of his mouth as he began teasingly rubbing the head of the half-hard cock with his thumb.

"Hmm, okay, you win. I'll take them off."

Grinning at him in triumph, he pulled his hand back and silently watched as Chris quickly pushed his cock back into the boxers before pulling them off and discarding them at the side of the bed with the rest of their clothes.

"Now that we're both nude, let's get started," He said in a deep voice which sent shivers down Isak's body with the amount of promise it held.

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

Within seconds, Chris' hand found it's way to Isak's legs and he grabbed both and carefully push them back towards Isak's shoulder who grabbed at the back of his knees with both hands, knowing how much Chris loved to see him fully exposed.

Chris moaned at the sight then bent forward and breathed on Isak's hole, biting his lip as it quivered. "You already showered right?"

Isak hummed and Chris wet his bottom lip before bending forward all the way while moving his hands to Isak's thighs to stop him from moving away as he pressed his lips against the pick entrance and gave a teasing lick causing Isak to gasp at the sensation.

"Chris," He murmured in a breathy manner.

Chris placed a couple kisses on the puckered flesh then began sucking harshly on it, immediately gripping Isak's legs when he flinched and tried to pull back; he began licking and sucking at the puckered flesh while exerting his strength to keep Isak from moving away.

"C-Chris," Isak moaned, eyes widened open from the sensation and he tried to move away only for Chris to keep holding him down.

"Ahh!" 

Chris had pushed his tongue inside the hot crevice and he had to groan when the Isak clamped down on his tongue. By now he was fully hard and he couldn't even stroke himself. He began tongue fucking Isak who was moaning and trying to move away.

"Ahh... Fuck. So good, Chris! Right there," He wailed as Chris began shaking his head side to side, adding even more pressure.

He clenched down of Chris tongue then whined as the wet muscle was pulled out of him only to wail in surprise as Chris immediately slicked up four finger and plunged two in his opening.

He gasped and moved his hand down to his ass to spread himself more for Chris as he removed his hands from his legs.

"You okay?" He asked softly only to receive a desperate nod from Isak before he focused his attention once more on Isak's entrance which was greedily sucking in his fingers.

He bit his lip as he began scissoring his fingers inside Isak who just kept spreading his ass cheeks as much as he could while pushing against his fingers.

"Sooo good! Put the rest in, Chris, please!" He sobbed, slamming his ass back down on Chris' finger only to wail when Chris added the other two fingers and began jabbing at his prostate mercilessly.

"Pound me good, baby! Yeah... J-Just like that,"He gasped when Chris surprisingly added his thumb then squirted some more lube on his hand then slowly and carefully pushed the knuckles into Isak whose eyes widened before he clamped down on Chris' fist.

"Ohh fuck! Feel so full," He gasped, massaging around the stretched skin of his hole.

Chris groaned then squirt some of the lube on his cock before placing the opened bottle next to Isak's hips and began massaging his cock while slowly fisting Isak's hole.

"Ngh... Chris. Harder! Faster! Push as fucking deep as you can!" He wailed, gasped as Chris' fist sped up and began properly fisting him. 

Chris was getting even more turned on by the wet squelching sound of his fist in Isak's slowly gaping hole and he continued to work his stiff cock.

"Ohhh...S-So good! Chris, please. Push your cock in now!"

Chris was a bit disappointed but did as was told and carefully pulled his fist out of Isak's hole, leaving it gaping and clenching desperately around nothing. He then moved closer to Isak's ass and placed his already lubed cock at Isak's entrance, teasing the slowly puckering flesh before Isak grew desperate and pushed all the way down on him, sheathing his cock fully in his hole causing them both to moan.

Isak began crying and blabbering nonsense as Chris mercilessly began pounding him, aiming at his prostate with blinding accuracy.

"Ahhh...hhhhaaa. ughhh. So... fuck! Chris," He screamed, pushing down so that more pressure would be added while clenching on Chris' dick.

"Fuck, you like that baby?" Chris groaned, caressing Isak's chest while pistoning his dick inside of the clenching heat.

"Hmm mmm... So much." Isak reached down and spread his cheeks as Chris' balls slapped against his ass.

Chris looked down to see his cock moving in and out of Isak and couldn't contain the moan; he closed his eyes and listened to the squelching sound of his cock moving inside Isak.

 "Please go faster."

Chris nodded and sped up his pace, lifting Isak's hips and sliding deeper inside the tight hole, pulling Isak's orgasm from him which splattered against both their chests while his hole clamped down on Chris's cock.

Chris cursed and continued to slam into the clenching heat before Isak's spasming grew too much and forced his orgasm from his body causing him to fall forward on his boyfriend's chest.

"Fuck," They both breathed.

Isak moaned as he felt Chris' cum filling him.

"Shit, baby," Chris moaned before pulling out and rolling off Isak who groaned at the lack of contact and because of Chris' cum which slowly trickled out of him.

He then turned on his side and snuggled up to Chris so sighed and wrapped an arm around him while his head laid on his chest to sneak down to his swollen entrance only to use two fingers to push the cum back inside his hole before plugging it with the same fingers causing Isak to gasp and buck against him.

"You okay," He asked softly, biting his lips and his fingers slowly scissored Isak's hold.

"Yeah... Just let me get some rest before we start again," He murmured softly, groaning into Chris' neck at the scissoring sensation.

Chris nodded then stretched his neck to place a kiss on Isak's hair.

"Go to sleep," He ordered softly.

Isak slowly nodded then closed his eyes.

Chris smiled and shut his eyes only for them to snap open when he heard the front door closing.

"Isak!"

Isak startled then looked into Chris eyes as he heard his mother's voice.

"Shit," They murmured simultaneously. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! Hope you like this latest installment of the Isak Valtersen Loving <3 series :)


End file.
